tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Key Returned
Characters: Alpha Trion, Blaster, Dust Devil, Snoop, Swish Location: Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City Year: 2007 TP: Luminous TP As logged by Alpha Trion - Tuesday, October 16, 2007, 12:57 AM Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Contents: * Dust Devil Dust Devil has been tinkering with things. The young mech doing his best to continue things that he learned on Cybertron. So there's a pile of tools and assorted parts at one of the unused tables. Luckily its been quiet. <> Typhoon says, "Made it back to the Fed II." Alpha Trion steps out of Electrical Engineering, looking about the room. <> Dust Devil says, "Without crashing into it?" <> Typhoon says, "Ha, ha, Dust Devil." Alpha Trion spots his rather eccentric creation, and meanders over to see what he's up to. He silently watches his creation for a moment, listening to his radio <> Typhoon says, "Where were you when I was buried in China for a week?" <> Alpha Trion says, "Are you well enough to return, Weatherbot?" <> Typhoon says, "I think so. I'm gonna recharge in th' shuttle, then head back." <> Alpha Trion says, "Very well. If you need my assistance, you have but to ask." <> Stormwind says, "Yell if you need a pilot." Alpha Trion stands over Dust Devil, watching him tinker. Swish sits up on one of the tables, chatting with Lugnut quietly, frowning slightly and getting herself more repaired. <> Typhoon says, "I think I'm OK, sis, but I'll certainly let you know if I feel otherwise." <> Stormwind says, "Acknowledged." <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "If no one is too busy, Snoop an' I could use a ride back from Brazil." <> Swish says, "Acknowledged... I will come." Swish stands up once her repairs are complete, glancing to the tinkering and tilting her head just slightly, as she slips for the exit. Alpha Trion looks over at Swish as she prepares to leave. He says, "Primusspeed," smiling kindly at the Dinofreak. Swish smiles very softly in response. "Thank you, sir. I will be back... very shortly." Dust Devil looks up at Alpha and grins. "Don't worry about Ty. She's tough as a chunk of Diamond and as smart as a piece of coal." He smirks and looks down at his project. "What are you up to sir?" Swish goes to Main Entrance - Autobot City. She has left. Alpha Trion smiles in amusement at Dusty's slam against his 'big sister." He says quietly, "I'm examining the technology left behind by my former compatriot." He strokes his 'beard.' "She's made some interesting advancements the short time she's been active. Truly a great, if sadly cracked, mind." Dust Devil nods. "I would have loved ta have learned from her.... in a more sane state of course. Ancient Cybertron has always fascinated me...I never had the chance ta see its Golden age." Alpha Trion nods. "I have some ideas on how to restore our homeworld. I had hoped that Luminous and I could have worked together toward our shared goal, but it was not to be." Dust Devil nods. "Remember how much junk I used to have in your workshop... Seems like so long ago." Alpha Trion nods sadly. "It has been quite some time, and much has changed." He quietly ponders all that has changed over the course of his long, long life. Blaster strides into the repair bay, with his usual cocky style, even tho he has a metal plate welded to his chest and he's carrying a small cute dinotape. Alpha Trion glances up as Blaster and Snoop come into the room. Blaster jives, "Hey, A3! What's shakin'?" In Blaster's arms, Snoop swings her tail around Blaster Alpha Trion says in surprise, "Oh, my. Master Blaster, you seem to have injured yourself." Blaster jives, "Hey, man. It wasn't me -- it was your freak friend Luminous. Bird packs a serious punch when she's ticked." Dust Devil watches Blaster arrive and grins. "Hey look, its the other Autobot Father figure. Of course Blaster has lots of little kids." He grins a little and lets Alpha help the big mech. Alpha Trion nods at Dust Devil. "Ah, yes. Blaster and I do share a paternal streak, even if we differ in our taste in music." Blaster chuckles. "Ain't that the truth." He walks over and opens a recharge bed, setting Snoop carefully inside it. Straightening up, he knocks on his chest. "Also brought back some prized bits of tech from your ol' crazy friend, and somethin' else I've been keepin' warm for far too long." Blaster opens his chest, removing bits from the Abandoned Armor of Luminous, as well as the Key to Vector Sigma. Alpha Trion looks surprised as Blaster produces not just some choice technology from Luminous's former citadel, but also the Key to Vector Sigma itself. Dust Devil looks at the the key and stares a moment before smiling at Blaster. "Thanks for keeping it safe." The armor he moves to get a better view of. Blaster smirks at Alpha's reaction. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to place myself at Lugnut's tender mercies." He walks over to a repair table, and lays down. Autobot Medic works on repairing Blaster's injuries. Alpha Trion says gratefully, "Yes, Blaster. My thanks as well." Dust Devil smirks at Blaster, "Aww come on. Can't ya let me practice on ya?" After giving Dust Devil a chance to examine the artifact and technology, Trion carefully stores away the Key. Blaster glances up as Lugnut removes Blaster's field patches, and restores his vital components, keying each of them into the mass-displacement system that allows Blaster to size-change. Alpha Trion wonders over to oversee the surgery, and then falls silent, pondering what the best and wisest next course of action should be for the Autobots, and himself. Category:Logs